It's Gonna Be Love
by vanillabug
Summary: Catherine witnesses an event in her office that will forever change her relationship with Sara...for the better! ATTENTION: This is a slash fic! CATHERINESARA ROMANCE. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Its Gonna Be Love 1/6

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING: NC-17/M for later chapters!

CATEGORY: Catherine/Sara Romance. Nothing but Fluff!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Nothing really

ARCHIVE: Only with Authors Permission: Catherine witnesses an event in her office that will forever change her relationship with Sara……………for the better!

Its Gonna Be Love 1/6

Sara Sidle dragged her exhausted body into the Crime Lab locker room. She had been working on a domestic violence case for the last 39 hours, stopping only for the occasional cup of coffee. After she confronted the husband with the indisputable evidence, he had no choice but to confess to the murder of his wife. Now, all Sara wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next 2 days.

She grabbed her purse from her locker and headed to the door. For some unknown reason, she took a quick glance in the mirror before she headed out. Big mistake. She sighed as she came face to face with herself. Dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, messy hair and ghostly white face. Good God she need rest!

She headed out the locker room doors, passing by Catherine's office. Sara glanced through the windows and saw Lindsey sitting inside on the couch looking quite bored. At first, she was unsure whether or not to say something to the littlest Willow's. But noticing Lindsey's pouty mood, she decided it would be best to see what was going on.

"Hey Lindsey" Sara said sticking her head in the office.

"Hi Sara," she smiled weakly.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked walking into the office closing the door behind her.

"Waiting for Mom. She said give her a half hour, but that was four hours ago!"

"She's probably almost done. Don't worry about it," she said sitting down next to Lindsey.

"Yeah, I know. It's just boring! But, the cool thing is, Mom is taking my friend Shayla and I swimming tomorrow at the pool at the Palms! That is, if she ever gets out of here," Lindsey sighed

"Sounds like fun. The Palms pool is my favorite."

"Yeah," Lindsey replied rolling her eyes.

Even though Sara could barely keep her eyes open, she wanted to try and make Lindsey a little happier.

"Linds, I kinda got a huge favor to ask ya?" Sara said trying her best not to let her exhaustion show.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you goofball! Do you see any other Lindsey's in here?" she said rubbing Lindsey's head, scuffing her hair.

"But I'm 8! You sure I can help you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could hang out with you for awhile? I'm not really all that tired and I kinda don't wanna be alone. Is that cool?"

"HECK YEAH! Mom rented 'From Justin to Kelly' for me before we came here. You know the American Idol movie? She said she'd watch it with me, but we can watch it if you want."

Sara tried to hide her disgust at the movie Lindsey rented, and sound as excited as possible.

"I would love to!" she sighed forcing a smile.

Lindsey ran to her backpack, pulled out the DVD and skipped to the DVD player to put it in. Once the movie menu came up, she moved to sit next to Sara. She handed Sara the remote and she reluctantly pushed play.

**A Little Over an Hour Later………..**

Catherine Willows walked down the hall to her office after an incredibly long shift. She took Lindsey to rent a movie before she came, and had only meant to stay a half an hour, maybe hour tops. But that hour turned into six. Usually she didn't mind the over time, but she had Lindsey with her this time around. Greg check on her a little over and hour ago and said she was bored, but still alive.

Catherine was even temped to ask Sara to stay and help her with the case she was working on. But then she actually **_saw _**Sara. The brunette was walking out of one of the labs, looking like she hadn't slept in days. She was not about to ask her to stay after seeing her appearance. She loved her to much to do that.

She giggled at that last thought as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Over the past few months, she had said that statement to herself more and more frequently. To Catherine's surprise, Sara Sidle had gotten under her skin. She had let happen what she vowed never would. She fell in love with a co-worker. A straight, female co-worker to be exact. She was so stupid.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head as she opened the door to her office. She gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth at the sight before her.

Sara was on the couch laying on her side facing the portable TV. Lindsey was snuggled with her back against Sara's chest. Sara's arm was wrapped protectively around Lindsey's waist, with her chin resting on top of Lindsey's head. Catherine stood there smiling at the two of them together. The two girls she loved. Catherine felt tears building in her eyes as she walked quietly over to the couch.

She knelt down in front of the couch, and placed a kiss on Lindsey's forehead. Lindsey stirred slightly but remain asleep. When Lindsey moved however, Catherine noticed that Sara's arm tightened around her daughters waist.

Catherine brushed the hair away from Sara's face. Staring at her beautiful sleeping form, at that moment, she realized that she wanted Sara in her life. In her daughters life. In **their** life.

She took a chance and leaned forward, resting her cheek on top of Sara's. She placed a kiss just in front of her ear and whispered,

"You are an amazing woman Sara Sidle."

She felt Sara's face move slightly, so Catherine pulled back so she was face to face with Sara as her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning sunshine," Catherine whispered, careful not to wake Lindsey.

"Catherine, hey," she yawned.

"I thought you went home hours ago?"

"I was on my way out and then I saw Lindsey. I just didn't want her to be alone," Sara replied kissing the top of Lindsey's head.

Sara looked back at Catherine as a tear fell from her eye.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, I know she's you daughter I have no right to ... " Sara started.

Catherine put a finger to Sara's lips to silence her.

"Shhhhhhh. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Inside and out. I don't know anyone who would do something like that for my daughter. Thank you."

Sara looked into Catherine's eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Love. Not a friendly love, but a romantic love shared between two souls. No, she must be misreading something. Catherine didn't feel that way about her. Sara was just wishful thinking, or was she?

Catherine saw the look in Sara's eyes and realized her secret was out. But to Catherine's surprise, the look in Sara's eyes mirrored her own. There was no mistaking it, Sara had feelings for her too. It was then that Catherine let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She brought a hand to the side of Sara's cheek and brushed her hair back continually with her fingers. She leaned forward and placed a long kiss on Sara's cheek. Catherine pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against Sara's. She nuzzled Sara's nose, noticing the rapid breathing coming from Sara.

"Catherine?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm"

"Kiss me," she whispered, her breath hitting Catherine's lips.

Catherine lifted her forehead from Sara's, and forced herself to open her eyes. She looked down at Sara, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Sara removed her hand out from under her head and placed it on the back of Catherine's neck.

"Kiss me," she repeated.

Catherine smiled and leaned down to Sara, their lips mere millimeters apart.

"Mommy?" Lindsey's voice interrupted.

Both woman sighed in disappointment as Catherine pulled her head away from Sara.

"Hey baby," she said kissing Lindsey's forehead.

"Sara stayed with me and kept me company. We watched 'From Justin to Kelly'," she said with a still sleepy voice.

Catherine smiled at the thought of Sara watching the cheesy movie with Lindsey.

"She did?" she questioned, looking into Sara's eyes, her thumb moving softly across Sara's face.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Lindsey yawned," But we didn't finish the movie, did we Sara?" she asked turning herself over so she was facing Sara.

"No, we didn't. I'm sorry honey, I guess we must have been tired," Sara said rubbing Lindsey's back.

Catherine smiled as she got up and grabbed the DVD from the player.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Lindsey whispered, afraid Sara would be upset.

"Oh honey, I fell asleep too. It's okay," she said stroking Lindsey's hair.

Lindsey's eyes shot open as she flew off the couch. She ran over to Catherine and pulled her down to her level, whispering something in her ear. Sara eyed Lindsey suspiciously as she moved into a sitting position on the couch.

Catherine giggled and stood straitening herself back up.

"I think that's a great idea Lindsey."

Lindsey skipped back over and stood in front of Sara.

"Sara………um………..I was wondering if maybe………um……….. 'member when I told you mom was taking me swimming tomorrow?………um……….well……….I wanted to know if you wanted to come? I mean, mom might want someone to hang out with……….and…….…..um maybe after we swim and stuff, we could all watch the movie with my friend Shayla……….I mean….………. that is if you want to."

Sara smiled at Lindsey's innocent nervousness. She glanced up at Catherine, who seemed more nervous than Lindsey.

"Well, that depends. Do I have to just hang out with your mom, or can I hang out with you too?"

"You wanna hang out with me too?"

"DUH!" Sara replied

"Awesome! Yeah! You can hang out with me! SO AWESOME!" she almost yelled.

Catherine and Sara giggled at the little girl's excitement.

"Come on Linds. It's almost midnight and Shayla's mom is dropping her off at 10am. And although you may have slept, Mommy is dead tired." Catherine said gathering up the rest of Lindsey's stuff.

"She said she would come Mom," Lindsey replied.

"I heard sweetie. Now, come on, grab the rest of your stuff," she said handing the bag to Lindsey so the little girl could finish packing up.

Sara gathered up her purse and walked up to Catherine.

"Catherine, I'm sorry about what happened earlier," she said.

Catherine's head snapped up, her eyes meeting Sara's with a look of fear and disappointment.

"No, not that way Catherine," she said taking Catherine's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. She leaned into Catherine and whispered "Sorry we didn't get to finish what we started."

"I'm ready Mom!" Lindsey said opening the office door.

Catherine smiled at Sara as they walked out the door. When they were in the hallway, Lindsey grabbed a hold of Sara's hand. Remembering where they were, Sara gave Catherine's hand a squeeze and tried to release their joined hands.

Catherine just glanced at Sara and shook her head in defiance. She squeezed Sara's hand tighter, as her other hand crossed in front of her, and covered their joined hands. Catherine placed her head on Sara's shoulder as the threesome walked out the front doors of the crime lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Gonna Be Love 2/6

As they walked through the parking lot of the crime lab, neither Sara or Catherine both could stop smiling. When they reached Catherine's car, she removed her head from Sara's shoulder. Lindsey let go of Sara's hand and swung around to face her mother.

"Can I have the keys?" she asked.

"Sure, honey," Catherine replied handing them over to Lindsey.

"Sara, I had a lot of fun tonight," Lindsey smiled up at her.

Sara let go of Catherine's hand and bent down to Lindsey's level.

"Well, thank you for hanging out with me Lindsey," she said pulling the little girl into a hug.

"You're so awesome Sara! You still wanna come tomorrow ... today ... whatever ... right?" she said pulling away from Sara.

Sara was about to respond when Catherine bent down to join the two. She placed a hand on Lindsey's shoulder and one on Sara's thigh.

"Lindsey honey, I have a pretty good feeling that Sara is going to be hanging around a lot more," Catherine said smiling at Sara.

"A lot more," Sara repeated eyes never leaving Catherine's.

They stared at each other for awhile until Lindsey waved her hand in front of their faces to grab their attention.

"HELLO! That really didn't answer my question," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes Lindsey, I'll be there," Sara giggled.

"To cool!" Lindsey said running to the passenger side of the car.

Both Sara and Catherine stood back up smiling. Catherine took both of Sara's hands in hers and looked up at the brunette.

"Is this really happening?" Catherine asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"I know I **_want_** this to happen. I don't know when my feelings for you went from jealously, to anger, to friendship, to lo ... " she stopped herself before the word left her mouth, " ... to something more. But I've wanted this, wanted us, for quite a while," she confessed.

"Me too Catherine. I've just never been good at the relationship stuff," Sara sighed looking at her feet.

Catherine brought a hand under Sara's chin, forcing Sara to look at her.

"Sara, no relationship is easy. And ours, well, it will be a little more complicated than most. I mean, we work together, not to mention I have a daughter."

"And I'm a woman," Sara sighed.

"Sara, that makes no difference to me what so ever. I'm going into this 100%. I'm not hiding the way I feel about you or our relationship to anyone at anytime. I'll be proud to have to dry my tears, to kiss me, to hold my hand. Proud to know that one day you could be in love with me."

"You'll never see that day Catherine."

Catherine pulled her hand out from under Sara's chin. Her heartbroken and tear filled eyes looked at Sara as she placed both hands on the sides of Catherine's face. Sara wiped the tears away with her thumbs and leaned closer to Catherine.

"You'll never see that day Catherine because I realized a long time ago that I was in love with you."

Sara brought her lips down to capture Catherine's in a gentle kiss. Well, a gentle kiss is what Sara intended, but Catherine had other plans.

She grabbed a hold of Sara's waist and pulled her as close to her own body as she could. Sara ran her fingers up Catherine's neck and through her hair. She felt Catherine's tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Sara parted her lips allowing Catherine's tongue to meet her own. They were too distracted to notice Lindsey moving around in the car.

She leaned over the drivers seat and rolled down the window. She rolled her eyes and giggled at the sight before her.

"I thought you were tired Mom?" she yelled

Sara pulled away from Catherine and kissed her nose.

"Oh, parts of me are VERY awake right now," she answered back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah Catherine, what does that mean?" Sara smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about because she was feeling it too.

"I'll tell you when your older Linds," she said her daughter.

Catherine ran her hand under the back of Sara's shirt, making Sara jump slightly. Catherine leaned into Sara so only she could hear her.

"And I'll **_show_** you later," she whispered before kissing her cheek.

Catherine moved away from Sara and opened her car door. She was about to hop in when she felt Sara's hands grab hers and pull her back. Sara kissed her again, a little less aggressive than their first, but stilled with passion. They pulled apart and that's when they heard it.

"HOLY SHIT! SARA? Were you and Catherine just kissing?" Greg asked.

"I didn't think you guys were friends let alone ... " Nick said.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Catherine asked with her hand still in Sara's.

"Well, you two might be off for the next few days, but some of us have a shift to start. Nick and Greg usually carpool, but Nick's car wouldn't start so I picked them up," Warrick added joining the group.

"So, this is why you never went out with me? That's hot!" Greg said with a dreamy gleam in his eye.

"Does Lindsey know about ... " Nick started.

"Know what?" Lindsey said poking her head out the car window, "Know that Sara is my mom's girlfriend. Please! I may be eight, but I'm not stupid. Besides, it's sooooooooooo cool!"

Catherine and Sara exchanged an amused look as Catherine snaked her arm around Sara's waist.

"So, are you my girlfriend?" Catherine asked playfully.

"Always," Sara responded nuzzling Catherine's nose.

"Oh, wait a minute! You guys haven't gotten together before tonight? So, did we just witness the first kiss?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Sorry to disappoint Greg but no," Sara smiled.

"Damn!"

"But it was the second," Catherine added.

"HOT!" Greg beamed.

"Alright, pick your jaws off the floor and let's get inside before Grissom reams us a new one," Warrick said pushing them towards the crime lab entrance.

"You take care of her Sara," Warrick turning towards the lab.

Sara turned back to Catherine.

"You bet I will," she said kissing her again.

"Sara, since your Mommy's girlfriend and all, are you coming home with us?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, are you," Catherine teased.

"Not this time Lindsey. But I'll tell you what. Once your friend Shayla gets to your house tomorrow, why don't you guys come and get me and we can all ride to the hotel together."

"Kick ass!"

"Lindsey Marie Willows!"

"Sorry mom. I mean kick butt!"

Catherine rolled her eyes and kissed Sara on the cheek. She hopped into the car and with a wave and a smile she drove out of the crime lab parking lot.

In the car Catherine couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey Mom? Sara makes you happy hun?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes sweetie, she does."

"Well, you've liked her a long time."

"How do you know that?" Catherine inquired.

"I overheard you and Aunt Nancy talking one day about how much you like Sara and how much you wanted her to like you back."

"And that's okay with you?"

"Yeah of course it is!"

"What about when you saw me kissing Sara?"

"What about it? Isn't that what two people do who like each other as more than friends?"

"When they are older, yes they do. And you're okay with Sara being Mommy's girlfriend?"

"Heck Yeah. I like Sara!"

"Good because I do to."

"No you don't," Lindsey challenged.

"Excuse me missy?"

"You don't like her…you loooooooooooooooooove her!"

"Yes I do Linds. Yes I do," she smiled as they pulled into their driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Its Gonna Be Love 3/6

Lindsey Willows had been sitting on her mothers bed for the past 45 minutes. At first, she thought it would be fun to help her mom pick out an outfit for today. But after Catherine had gone through almost half of her closet, Lindsey was beginning to regret the idea.

"What about this one Linds?" Catherine asked stepping out of the closet.

"It's Sara Mom! You've seen her a million times before!" Lindsey huffed.

Catherine walked over to the full length mirror and smiled. She tucked her hair back behind her ears, and smoothed the outfit over her body.

"It's different now Lindsey, I want to look good for her. I want her to ... " Catherine started.

Catherine was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, which made Lindsey jump off the bed.

"THANK GOD! Saved by the bell! COMING!" Lindsey screamed leaving the room.

Catherine followed her daughter's trail down the hall. She reached the door just as Lindsey began to open it. Catherine was greeted by the squealing sounds of two eight year old girls.

"Lindsey guess what? Mom let me bring 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie'!" the little red head squealed.

"OH MY GOD, NO WAY! My Mom rented 'From Justin to Kelly'!" Lindsey added.

Both girls screamed in unison. Catherine looked at Shayla's mom, who had a huge smile on her face.

"You sure you can handle these two today Catherine?" she asked.

"It's no problem Misty, we're happy to have Shayla," Catherine replied.

"Don't worry Ms. Anderson, Mommy's girlfriend is coming too," Lindsey added as she and Shayla ran into the living room.

"Girlfriend?" Shayla's mother Misty questioned.

"Yeah," Catherine replied getting defensive.

"As in woman you kiss type girlfriend?" Misty asked again.

Catherine was prepared for the looks and the disapproval of people, she just didn't expect it to be quite so soon. Let alone with a P.T.A mom. She stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Yes, as in the woman I love, girlfriend," she replied waiting for the backlash.

"I wish I would have know this before Catherine," Misty said looking towards the girls playing in the living room.

Catherine sighed, shaking her head looking down at her feet. This was the only thing she was afraid of. Parents not letting their children hang out with Lindsey because her mom was in a same sex relationship.

"Shit, Catherine, I would have asked you out years ago if I'd known you played for both sides," Misty smiled placing a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief and looked back towards Misty. She then glanced into the living room and smiled.

"But then again, I never would have met Ashley if I did. Well, I have to get going. I'll be back about six to pick up Shayla. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Catherine replied.

"Alright, thanks Catherine. Bye Shayla!" she yelled into the living room.

"Bye Mom!" came the response.

Catherine closed the door and joined the girls chatting in the living room.

"Okay girls, everyone got their swimsuits, and ready to go?"

"Mom, I've been ready for 2 hours. Shayla is here and is no doubt ready. You are the problem. Can you please just pick an outfit and lets go get Sara already!"

"Watch it young lady. Let me go grab my purse okay?"

"Bout time!" Lindsey smiled.

**----Sara's Apartment----**

Sara was straightening her shorts and tank top for the umpteenth time when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and was surprised to see just Lindsey standing there.

"Lindsey, hey kiddo" she said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Sara, you ready?" she said quickly.

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's in the car. I made her stay there."

"Why?"

"Cause, Shayla and I want to go swimming at some point today. Now, you know if I let her come up here and get you, we would never go anywhere!"

Sara just looked at Lindsey still confused.

"You just kissed mom for the first time last night. If I were to let her up here, you guys would be kissing forever and we'd never get anywhere," she said pulling Sara out her door.

"What makes you think I'm not going to kiss your mom once I get to the car?" Sara asked locking her door.

"Kiss her all you want Sara. The big difference is your apartment doesn't move, the car does!" she smiled walking down the steps holding Sara's hand.

The car ride to the Palms was filled with laughter from the girls in the back ,and love from the women in the front. Sara did just as she had promised, she kissed Catherine. Every red light, every stop sign, pretty much every time the car even slightly paused Sara lips were on Catherine's.

Catherine's eye's stayed constantly focused on the road, while Sara's head leaned back against the head rest, just gazing at Catherine. Every now and again Catherine would catch her looking and blush slightly.

The valet parked their car, as the foursome made their way into the hotel. Catherine wasted no time taking Sara's hand as they walked through the lobby to the pool. To their surprise, when they arrived at the pool it wasn't even that crowded.

Sara surprised all of them when she said she had called ahead and reserved a cabaña for the afternoon. The girls squealed and ran to the cabaña that Sara pointed to. Sara attempted to follow the girls but Catherine held her back.

She ran her hands up Sara's arms and locked them behind Sara's neck. She pulled Sara down to her and kissed her, their first passionate kiss since the previous night. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist as they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" Sara asked slightly self conscious.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" she smiled.

"Never. Its just ... " Sara started

"Mom, can we go in now!" Lindsey yelled.

"Yeah sweetie, go ahead," Catherine said as she walked with Sara over to the cabaña.

As Sara and Catherine set their things down, a waiter came by to ask if there was anything they wanted. Sara talked to him for a few minutes, ordering Lindsey and Shayla some soda and a few snacks. She ordered a beer for herself but wasn't sure of what Catherine wanted.

"Hey Catherine, do you want anything?" she asked

Catherine came up behind Sara, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist and kissing her neck.

"You," was Catherine's reply

"I meant to drink," Sara said stiffening slightly.

"Whatever she's having is fine," Catherine told the waiter.

Once the waiter left, Catherine immediately turned Sara in her arms, forcing the brunette to face her.

"Sara what's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to the whole P.D.A thing, that's all," she said hugging her.

"Well, you better get used to it honey, cause I'm gonna let the whole world know that you're mine," she replied kissing her softly.

"Ms. Willows! Sara! You guys coming in?" Shayla asked from the pool.

Catherine and Sara quickly shed their clothes and laughed when they looked at each other and their choice in swimwear. Both had on the same matching black bikini.

"Perfect match," Sara giggled

"Yes we are," Catherine smiled taking Sara's hand both jumping in the pool.

The next few hours flew by. They played Marco Polo, Sara was the champ of that game. Catherine had Lindsey on her shoulders, while Sara had Shayla on hers and the two girls wrestled in out until Shayla fell into the water. After some snacking, Catherine and Sara had successfully thrown Lindsey in the pool.

But payback came when Catherine kissed Sara by the edge of the pool. They were to involved in their own world to notice Lindsey and Shayla sneaking up behind them. Before they knew what was happening, Sara and Catherine fell into the pool screaming.

By the time they all arrived back at Catherine's house everyone was pretty drained from their day in the sun.

"Linds, why don't you and Shayla go to your room and change and then we can all watch the movie?"

"Kay Mom," Lindsey said running with Shayla to her room.

"Sara if you wanna cha ... " Catherine started to say but was cut off my Sara's lips crashing to hers.

Catherine stumbled back slightly before hitting the counter. She felt her knees go weak when Sara's tongue entered her mouth. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck pulling Sara deeper into her. When the need for air became an issue, Sara pulled away.

"Damn Sara! What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" she smiled at the sense of déjà vu.

"Reason to kiss me, no, but Sara, that wasn't a kiss. You literally made my knees weak. I always thought that was just an expression."

"Just looking at you makes my knees go weak, Catherine." she replied

This time Catherine kissed Sara sweetly, they pulled apart when they heard music from Lindsey's room blaring through the house.

"LINDSEY TURN THAT DOWN!" Catherine yelled

The music still stayed at the same volume.

"Tell you what, you go and change, there's a bathroom around the corner. I'll go and kill my daughter, change, and then I'll meet you in the living room for the movie." Catherine said kissing her cheek.

"It's not from Justin to Kelly is it?" Sara asked slightly fearful.

"Oh ... no ... Shayla brought one." Catherine said trying not to laugh.

"Catherine?"

"Hmmm?"

"What movie is it?"

"Oh, its not that bad, just ... um 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie'" she laughed

"You owe me," Sara sighed

Catherine leaned into Sara and she licked the bottom of her earlobe.

"That's okay I love paying back debts," she purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Its Gonna Be Love 4/6

Catherine, Shayla and Lindsey were all in the living room when Sara emerged from the bathroom. Shayla was seated on the floor watching Catherine and Lindsey fighting over the remote.

"Mom, we have to wait for Sara before we start the movie!" Lindsey said.

"I'm sure if you start the movie, Sara won't mind," Catherine argued.

"Yes I would, I just LOVE Lizzie McGuire!" Sara said making her presence known.

"See! Told ya!" Lindsey replied, snatching the remote out of Catherine's hand.

Sara and Shayla giggled as Catherine plopped down on the couch. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed as Lindsey hit play and the movie began. Sara couldn't help but smile as she took a seat next to Catherine on the couch.

"You're supposed to take my side," Catherine pouted.

"I'm sorry Catherine. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know," she replied playfully.

Sara smiled at Catherine's tone and shifted her body so one leg was on either side of Catherine. She took a hold of Catherine's shoulders, as the blonde scooted into Sara's embrace. Catherine was about to lean back against her chest, when Sara stopped her movements.

Instead, Sara's grip on Catherine's shoulders tightened as Sara began to massage Catherine's strong shoulders. She worked her hands down Catherine's back until all the tension, and every last knot faded away. Catherine didn't think life could get any better.

Just then, Sara traced her hands down the length of Catherine's arms. She laced their fingers together and began to kiss Catherine's neck. She leaned back into Sara's body, as she moved Sara's arms tighter around her.

When Catherine couldn't take anymore, she turned in Sara's arms so she was laying on top of her. Catherine began sucking on Sara's earlobe causing her hips to move slightly forward towards Catherine's.

Catherine smiled at Sara's response and kissed and licked her way across Sara's neck. Sara's hand traveled up and down Catherine's back as she sucked on Sara's other ear. When she felt Catherine's hand go under her shirt, she was jolted back to where they were. Remembering the two eight year old girls on the floor a few feet away, Sara attempted to stop Catherine.

"Um, Catherine?" Sara whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Lindsey and Shayla are ... "

"Way to involved in the movie. I don't think they would realize if a bomb went off in here right now," she said inching her hand up to just under where Sara's bra was.

"Catherine ... " she replied in a warning tone.

"Okay. Okay," she said resting her head on Sara's shoulder nuzzling her neck, "But I'm not moving."

"I don't want you to," Sara replied turning her face to kiss Catherine.

They spent the rest of the movie contentedly in each other's arms. Catherine was wrapped between Sara's legs and in a state of bliss. One of Sara's arms gently caressed her back while the other held Catherine's hand, which was resting over Sara's heart.

After the movie was over the girls flipped through the channels to find something else to watch. Just when they had finally settled on a T.V program to watch the doorbell rang.

Catherine sat up slightly and looked at her watch.

"I thought you said Shayla's Mom was picking her up at six?" Sara asked.

"She did. It's not even five yet," Catherine replied getting up.

She kissed Sara on the cheek before she headed to the door. To Catherine's surprise it was Shayla's mom ... both of them.

"Hey Catherine, this is Ashley," Misty said.

"Nice to meet you," she replied shaking the woman's hand.

"Mom, you said I could stay till six. I still have more than an hour," Shayla whined from the living room.

"Hello to you too, Shayla!" Misty replied

Shayla got up from her spot in the living room and walked over to where they were standing.

"Hi Mom," she said hugging Misty.

"Hi baby," Misty smiled.

She then walked over to where Ashley was standing.

"Hi Mom," she repeated hugging Ashley.

"Hey Shay, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, but Mom said I could stay till six," she replied sounding disappointed.

"Why don't you go back to Lindsey for a minute. We want to talk to Lindsey's Mom okay. It's a good thing I promise." she winked at her.

"Okay," Shayla sighed.

Shayla walked back to the living room, passing Sara, who was walking up to the adults.

"Misty, Ashley, this is my girlfriend Sara. Sara these are Shayla's parents, Misty and Ashley."

"Very nice to meet you both. Your daughter is a very well mannered little girl."

"WOW, I never would have stood a chance with Catherine if she had you at home waiting for her."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked slightly confused.

"Oh, I told Catherine earlier today that if I had know she played the other side, I would have asked her out years ago. But if I had you at home, I wouldn't look at another woman the rest of my life," Misty replied.

Sara blushed as Misty received a smack in the stomach from Ashley.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ashley asked hands on her hips.

"Well, except you Ash," Misty smiled sweetly.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're so lucky I love you," Ashley warned.

"Yes I am," Misty replied giving her a quick kiss.

"Anyway," Ashley started, "We were wondering if we could kidnap Lindsey for the night. My boss gave me four tickets to see Sigfreid and Roy tonight, and we wanted to see if Lindsey wanted to go. Its starts at 7 that's why we are here kinda early. Since it gets out kinda late, we were thinking she could just stay with us for the night."

Catherine took a glance into the living room and giggled at what she saw. She motioned for the other adults to follow her gaze. The top of Lindsey's and Shayla's head peeked out with their eyes just above the back of the couch. They could clearly hear the whole conversation.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay," Catherine replied.

"YES!" the two girls shouted and high-fived as they ran down the hall to pack Lindsey's stuff.

"We can all go grab some pizza before the show if you guys hurry up!" Ashley shouted after them.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Catherine offered.

"Oh no, that's okay. If Lindsey is anything like Shayla, when the word pizza is thrown in to the equation, she'll be back in a flash," Misty responded.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Sara asked making friendly conversation.

"Three years and two months," Ashley smiled taking Misty's hand, "What about you two?"

Sara and Catherine just looked at each other and smiled.

"Ummmm, about ... 30 maybe 32 hours," Catherine giggled.

"NO WAY! Oh, this is priceless!" Misty laughed.

"Well, I'm know for sure what you'll be doing with the alone time tonight," Ashley said.

Sara blushed again but Catherine kept her cool. She slid an arm around Sara's waist just under her shirt. With her eyes never leaving Sara's she said," You have no idea."

"Ready!" Lindsey yelled coming around the corner.

Catherine bent down and checked her bag.

"You got everything you need honey? P.J.'s, toothbrush, change of clothes for tomorrow?"

"Duh Mom, this isn't my first sleepover ya know," she said sounding annoyed.

"Alright, now remember you manners," she said hugging Lindsey.

"I had a lot of fun today Sara. It was very nice to meet you," Shayla said.

"It was very nice to meet you to Shayla," she said hugging the redhead.

Misty and Ashley laughed when the girls switched places as if it had been rehearsed.

"Thank you for having me over today Ms. Willows." she said hugging Catherine.

"Call me Catherine okay?"

"Okay Miss Willows."

"Sara, I'm really glad you're my mommy's girlfriend. I actually like you." Lindsey smiled.

"Well, I like you to Lindsey. And I'm glad I'm your mom's girlfriend too! Have fun tonight okay," she said hugging her.

"I will. Bye Guys!"

"Bye!" Catherine and Sara said as they walked out of the house.

"Oh wait, Ashley, what time should I pick Lindsey up tomorrow?" she yelled.

"Seeing as how this is your first night together, alone, lets just say, we'll be at the house all day," Ashley winked as she hopped in the car.

As soon as they shut the door to the house, Catherine all but attacked Sara. Her lips devouring Sara's. As Catherine ran her hands down Sara's side and around to grip her ass, Sara's hands tangled themselves in Catherine's hair. Both pulled back completely breathless.

"Damn Catherine," Sara panted into Catherine's neck.

"There's more where that came from Sidle," she smiled as she gave Sara's ass a slight slap.

"I don't know if I can take much more."

"You better be able to woman! I guess we should feed the beast then hun? Give ya some strength."

Sara kissed Catherine again as she turned around and headed into the kitchen. Sara followed right behind her, arms wrapped around Catherine's waist and chin resting on her shoulder. Catherine just smiled as she felt Sara kiss her neck.

"So, what are we having?" Sara whispered in Catherine's ear.

"Well, I do have a can of whip cream."

"Save that for later," Sara smiled.

"I've got Salmon. I know you don't eat meat, but what about fish?"

"Sounds perfect," she said loosing her grip on Catherine's waist.

"Do me a favor, and grab the box of rice from the pantry," Catherine said kissing her quickly.

"You expect me to help? Not a good idea Catherine ... I burn water," Sara said.

"Oh, just go grab the box please," she laughed bumping her hip with Sara's.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sara smiled.

They ate dinner outside on a candle lit table. Catherine felt like a teenager again when she felt Sara's foot begin a game of footsie with her own that continued throughout the meal. They talked about their troubled pasts and now both looked forward to what their future together would hold.

They cleaned up their dishes and as Sara put the last dish in the dishwasher, she felt Catherine's hand travel under her shirt up her back. Sara closed the dishwasher door and stood back around facing Catherine.

Catherine moved her hands from Sara's back around to her front.

"I think it's time we get you ready for bed," she whispered

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

Catherine grinned as she moved her hand up Sara's stomach to her chest. Her hand cupped Sara's breasts, moving her thumbs over nipples teasing her through her bra.

"You don't need anything to sleep in Sara. No one said anything about sleeping."

Catherine kissed Sara gently on her lips before removing her hand from Sara's chest. Catherine walked out of the kitchen and shut off the light.

"You coming Sara?" she said over her shoulder.

Sara smiled and followed Catherine to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Its Gonna Be Love 5/6

As Sara walked down the hall to Catherine's bedroom, she had butterflies in her stomach. Little did she know that Catherine was having those same feelings. When Catherine reached the doorway to her room, she took a deep breath and turned around just as Sara caught up to her.

Catherine took a step forward and wrapped her hands around Sara's neck. She pulled Sara down to meet her lips in a searing, blood warming kiss. Catherine traced the outline of Sara's lips with her tongue, and to Catherine's delight and surprise, Sara's tongue darted out and dragged Catherine's into her mouth.

Catherine moaned in delight as Sara lifted her slightly off the ground. Catherine took this as an invitation and wrapped her legs around Sara's waist. Sara took hold of Catherine's ass walking her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

She turned Catherine around and Catherine's back connected with this backside of the door. Catherine let go of Sara's waist and put her feet back on the ground. As Sara continued to kiss Catherine, she felt Catherine's hands travel up her sides, taking Sara's shirt with her as she went. Sara broke the kiss when Catherine pulled the shirt over Sara's head.

"You are so gorgeous Sara."

Sara just sighed and looked off to the side.

"Sara, look at me," she said placing her hands on the side of Sara's face.

"Honey, you are beautiful," she kissed Sara gently, "So beautiful," she finished kissing her again.

She took Sara's hand in hers and looked into Sara's eyes. She brought their joined hands up to her lips and placed a kiss on top of them. She moved away from the door towards the bed taking Sara with her. Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Sara toward her.

She smiled up at Sara as she began to work at the buttons on Sara's shorts. Catherine grabbed a hold of a belt lope on either side of Sara's shorts and pulled them off her long legs. Catherine kissed Sara's bellybutton before inching up the bed.

Sara climbed on top of Catherine in only a matching maroon bra and thong. Sara straddled Catherine's hips bending down to suck on her neck. Catherine reached behind Sara's back, pulling the brunette closer to her body.

Sara moved up Catherine's neck to her ear. She traced the outline of Catherine's ear with her tongue before placing a kiss just below her earlobe.

"You are wearing way to many clothes Catherine."

Catherine grinned and took advantage of Sara's present state. She used all her strength to reverse their positions. Catherine straddled Sara's hips as she took Sara's mouth in her own, kissing her passionately. When Catherine felt Sara buck underneath her, she broke the kiss.

Catherine traced a finger from Sara's lips down the center of her body, sending shivers down Sara's spine. Catherine grabbed the end of her own shirt and lifted it over her head. Sara lifted herself off the bed slightly moving up to kiss Catherine. Catherine's hand tangled themselves in Sara's hair as Sara reached behind Catherine releasing her bra.

Sara gently moved the straps down Catherine's arms and threw it down to the floor. Catherine laughed as Sara took a hold of her hips and switched their positions once again. Sara lips kissed Catherine again before moving themselves downward. She took one of Catherine's breasts in her hands and squeezed it gently, while she gently sucked and tugged on Catherine's other nipple.

"Oh, Sara," Catherine whispered.

Sara smiled as she kissed her way across Catherine's chest to her other breast. As Sara teased Catherine's other nipple with her tongue, her hand moved down past Catherine's stomach to the waistband of her shorts.

Sara's mouth moved back up Catherine's body as she straddled herself over Catherine's thigh. Never breaking the kiss, Sara undid the button on Catherine's jeans and slid the zipper down as slow as she could teasing Catherine. Sara raised off Catherine just enough to pull the jeans off Catherine's waist. Catherine pulled Sara's body closer to hers as she worked the jeans off her legs and kicked them onto the floor.

Sara traced her hand up Catherine's now bare leg up to her hips. As Sara toyed with the outline of Catherine's panties with her fingers, Catherine's hands tangled themselves in Sara's hair. While Sara kissed her way back down Catherine's chest smiling. Sara could feel the wetness coming from Catherine as she traced circles on the front of Catherine's thong. Sara placed a kiss on Catherine's belly button, and Catherine couldn't take anymore.

"Sara ... please ... " she whispered out of breath.

Sara just smiled as she moved back up Catherine's body pressing her lips to Catherine's. she slid her tongue in Catherine's mouth, while slipping her hand inside of Catherine's thong. Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth when she felt Sara slip a finger inside her.

"God Sara ... more."

Sara began to move inside Catherine as she rocked her hip against Catherine's thigh.

"You are so sexy Catherine," Sara whispered into Catherine's ear.

Sara slid down Catherine's body while her fingers still worked inside of her. Sara kissed the inside of Catherine's thighs as she took herself out of Catherine. When Catherine groaned her protest, Sara smiled against the inside of Catherine's thigh. Sara took a hold of both sides on Catherine's thong and slid them off her.

Sara kissed the top of Catherine's curls as Catherine shifted herself forward, encouraging Sara's movements. Sara took a taste of Catherine as Catherine's hand gripped Sara's head, massaging her scalp.

"Sara ... yes ... oh God yes."

Sara traced Catherine's inner lips with her tongue before grabbing a hold of her center and sucking gently.

"Don't stop Sara."

Sara, never releasing Catherine's center, gently pushed two fingers into Catherine causing her to let out a slight scream of pleasure.

"Sara ... oh God"

Catherine's hips rocked with Sara's continuing movements. As Sara began to move faster, she could feel Catherine's impending release. Sara flicked her tongue rapidly over Catherine's center as she screamed out in release. Sara moved slowly inside her as her lover came down from her high.

When her shaking subsided and her breathing returned to a more normal pace, Sara removed herself from Catherine. Placing a kiss on her wetness, Sara lay her head down against Catherine's hip.

"Sara, baby come here," Catherine coaxed.

Sara moved up in the bed so she was lying next to Catherine. Catherine reached out and took a hold of Sara's face, bringing her into a kiss. Tasting herself on Sara's lips made the arousal inside her start up again. Now it was her turn.

"Now look who's wearing to many clothes," Catherine whispered before kissing her again.

She reached behind Sara and unclasped her bra almost ripping it from her body. Never breaking the contact of their lips, Catherine rolled Sara onto her back and straddled her hips. Sara brought her hands to Catherine's waist, only to have them removed and pinned at her sides.

"No, no, baby. It's my turn now," she purred.

Sara smiled at the Goddess above her and let her be in control. Catherine moved down Sara's chest. She traced each nipple with her tongue making Sara shiver when the cool air hit her chest.

Catherine shifted herself so she was resting on top of Sara's thigh. She pressed her hand down the center of Sara's body until she reached Sara's entrance. She reached down, cupping Sara, pressing her palm into heat.

"Oh, Jesus Catherine."

She traced her index finger between Sara's opening still cover by the fabric of her thong. When she reached to the of Sara's panty line, she dipped her finger inside Sara, causing her to buck her hips. As Catherine slipped another finger inside her, she grabbed a side of the fabric, while Sara grabbed the other. With a little maneuvering, they came off Sara's body without Catherine breaking their intimate contact.

Catherine began to rock on Sara's thigh as she bent down, taking Sara's nipple in her mouth. Sara couldn't take anymore and brought her hands up Catherine's side, gently caressing Catherine's breasts as she moved inside her. Catherine brought her lips down to Sara's in a passionate kiss.

Catherine's tongue, fingers and her rocking on Sara's thigh were all in synch, moving faster and faster. Catherine moved her thumb out rubbing Sara's core. Catherine couldn't hold out much longer and luckily for her, Sara couldn't either.

"So close, come with me baby," Catherine whispered.

"Almost there ... don't stop! Oh God Catherine!"

"Sara!" they said in unison as their release came.

Catherine collapsed into of Sara as she helped Sara down. When Sara began to caress Catherine's back, that's when she slipped herself out of Sara. The two relaxed for a few moments, letting their hands gently explore each other. Catherine nuzzled into Sara's neck as Sara turned her head capturing Catherine's lips in a kiss.

Sara gently caressed Catherine's cheek with the back of her hand when Catherine pulled away from the kiss. She smiled as she looked into Sara's eyes. Sara placed a kiss on Catherine's nose, while Catherine pulled Sara as close as she could to her.

"I love you Sara," she whispered.

Sara pulled away from Catherine slightly surprised.

"Very much," she added.

Sara kissed Catherine thoroughly before kissing her nose.

"I love you too Catherine."

Catherine rolled on to her back as Sara snuggled into her side. She placed her head on Catherine's shoulder as Catherine pulled the blankets over them. Sara slipped her leg in between Catherine's and her hand draped it self across her waist. Catherine kissed the top of her lovers head and both fell into a state of slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Its Gonna Be Love 6/6

Catherine woke up with two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A smile came across her face as the events of the last few days came back to her. She giggled softly and snuggled deeper into Sara's embrace.

"Good morning," Sara whispered.

"Ummmm not yet," Catherine said turning in Sara's arms

Catherine moved her hand up Sara's back, gripping her shoulder. She pulled Sara on top of her as she kissed the beautiful brunette. Sara tried to pull away, but Catherine pulled her even closer.

"Now, it's a good morning," Catherine said breathless.

"That wasn't fair Catherine."

"What honey?"

"I really didn't want to kiss you yet this morning."

"Why the hell not?" she asked getting a little defensive.

"It means, that I would have liked to have brushed my teeth before I kissed you," she smiled.

"Well, I know my breath in the morning isn't a slice of spearmint, so I figure we just cancel each other out," Catherine replied kissing Sara again.

"I wish I could wake up like this everyday."

"Wish granted," Catherine said resuming their kiss.

"Catherine, it's um ... "

"It's what baby?" she whispered continuing to kiss her.

"It's 11:30."

"And?"

"And ... I'm thinking about someone else right now."

"EXCUSE ME!" she said pushing Sara away from her.

"Cute, long blonde hair, mother's eyes ... eight years old."

"Oh my God, Lindsey! Misty and Ashley must be pulling their hair out by now."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Sara said moving to lay back on the bed.

Catherine reached over to the night stand, and grabbed her phone from it's charger. She kissed Sara quickly before sitting up on the side of the bed, both feet on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Catherine. I'm so sorry I haven't picked up Lindsey yet. We just woke up."

"Just woke up? Damn Catherine, Misty is gonna be impressed! Honestly, we were not expecting you till much later though. Lindsey is such a sweetheart, we actually don't mind keeping one of Shayla's friends around this time."

"You sure you have the right Lindsey?"

"Oh, hush up Catherine! She is so polite and so sweet. The girls were up most of the night though. They watched 'A Walk to Remember' and then they locked themselves in Shayla's room the rest of the night. Come to think of it, they came out for breakfast and I haven't seen them since. Anyway, you wanna talk to her?"

"Sure, real quick though, Sara and I are going to take our showers, and then we'll be there to pick up Lindsey."

"May I make a suggestion Catherine?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Save yourself a little time and money on the water bill, share the shower," she laughed before calling Lindsey to the phone.

"Hello?" Lindsey said taking the phone from Ashley.

"Hey honey."

"Hi Mommy."

"You having fun Linds?"

"Oh yeah! Misty and Ashley took us for ice cream after the show last night, and they let us get 4 toppings on each of ours! They are so cool mom!"

"I hope you said thank you."

"Duh! Give me a little credit mom!."

"Watch your mouth young lady. I'm gonna get in the shower real quick , and then I'm gonna come and get you okay?"

"Is Sara coming?"

"Yeah honey, she can come."

"She **_HAS_** to Mom. We have a surprise for you guys. Well, its actually for Misty and Ashley too."

"Oh really, what kinda surprise?"

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise then would it? Geez, aren't grown-ups supposed to be smart?"

"Lindsey…" Catherine warned.

"Sorry Mom. Just please make sure that Sara comes with you. Please?"

Catherine placed a knee on the bed and turned sideways to face Sara. She gazed at Sara with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Lindsey, Sara is definitely able to come with me," she said remembering their multiple encounters last night as Sara crawled towards her.

Sara placed a hand on either side of Catherine's bent leg and gently pushed Catherine and herself back into the pillows. Sara moved one hand up Catherine's thigh, as her other made its way up to her breast. Sara leaned forward and began kissing Catherine as she tried to finish her conversation with her daughter.

"Whatever. Just make sure that she comes okay?"

"Oh, I promise you Sara and Mommy will be coming."

Sara smiled against Catherine's skin as she moved her mouth down and captured one of Catherine's nipples in her mouth. Catherine sharply inhaled as Sara slid a finger inside her.

"Oh God," Catherine moaned almost dropping the phone in her hand.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Uh, um, yeah Linds. Look ... um ... " she started as Sara moved off the bed and knelt in front of Catherine, spreading her legs.

"Mom?"

"Linds um ... " she tried to speak as she felt Sara's tongue slid between her folds. " I'm okay honey, it's nothing, I just, I think Sara's awake ... so um ... we will be there shortly okay." she said in heavy breaths into the phone.

"Um…okay… I'll see you later. Love you Mom."

"Love you to honey."

"Give Sara a kiss for me okay."

"You bet I will." she said hanging up the phone before tackling Sara on the floor.

She pushed Sara's back onto the floor kissing her with an indescribable hunger.

"Catherine, now you've gone and gotten my back all dirty." Sara said between kisses.

"Well then, can't have a dirty girl now can we," she said licking Sara's lips with her tongue.

Catherine climbed off Sara, and took her hand leading her to the bathroom. Halfway there, Sara scooped Catherine up in her arms and carried her to the rest of the way.

"Now Sara, I'm sorry but I'm really trying to cut down my water bill, and I really want to see my daughter, so, we are just gonna have to share that shower." she smiled as Sara placed her on the ground.

Catherine turned on the shower just before Sara shut the door behind them. She pinned Catherine to the wall and kissed her so hard that Catherine thought her lips would bruise.

"Sorry Catherine, I'm not one for a quick anything. Especially, if I have you in here with me."

**1:18 Shayla's House**

Misty, Ashley, Sara and Catherine were all seated on a couch in the living room.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Not a clue. I was just told, as soon as you guys got here to knock on Shayla's door and then go sit on the couch," Misty replied.

"Hi everybody!" Lindsey said walking into the room.

"What's going on Linds," Sara asked.

"Patience Sara. Now, Shayla and I would like to sing a little song for you guys so sit back and go with the flow," she said retreating to grab the stereo.

She grabbed Shayla's portable boom box and set it on the coffee table. Shayla took her place at the other end of the living room. Lindsey found her tack and ran to the opposite side as the song began to play.

Shayla sang into a hair brush pointing to Ashley and Misty.

_It's gonna be me, baby_

Lindsey followed pointing at Sara and Catherine.

_It's gonna be you, baby_

Shayla took the first verse. As she lip synched, she walked towards Misty and Ashley.

_Time I've been patient for so long..._

_How can I pretend to be so strong?_

_Looking at you, baby_

_Feeling it too, baby_

She wrapped her arms around herself as she knelt in front of Ashley and Misty

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight_

_Then it's gonna be all night_

She got up and walked back to Lindsey so they could sing the chorus together.

_It's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

The two girls went back to back for the next part of the chorus.

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

The foursome on the couch couldn't stop smiling as the Lindsey and Shayla stood side by side, shoulders touching, as they continued to sing.

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me, baby_

_It's gonna be you, baby_

_It's gonna be... _

_It's gonna be love_

They all clapped as Shayla took a bow and Lindsey took over the next verse.

_Time am I restless or a fool?_

_How can you pretend to be so cruel?_

_Maybe it's me, baby_

_Maybe it's true, baby_

Lindsey placed her hands under her cheek to pretend she was sleeping, then pointed to an imaginary watch on her wrist.

_Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of_

_We've waited long enough_

Catherine looked into Sara's eyes as Lindsey went back to join Shayla at the chorus.

_It's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

Everyone giggled when they saw the same choreography from the girls.

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be all I want to do_

_It's gonna be me, baby _

_It's gonna be you, baby_

As Lindsey and Shayla continued to sing, both walked towards the couch. Shayla headed for Misty and Ashley, as Lindsey went for Catherine and Sara.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together_

_The sooner you'll know this love is forever_

Lindsey placed Sara hand on top of Catherine's, as Shayla placed Misty's on top of Ashley's. The couples instinctively twined their fingers together.

_Love needs time now or never_

_It's gonna be strong enough_

The two girls dragged the couples by their now joined hands, up to where they were standing as they sang the chorus one more time.

_It's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

Lindsey and Shayla just stood there looking confused and upset that everyone was just standing there. But they continued to sing, hoping someone would understand what they were trying to do.

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be all I want to do_

Sara was the first to catch on and smiled at what the girls were doing. She took Catherine in her arms and began to move along with the beat of the music.

_It's gonna be hard_

_It's gonna be tough_

_It's gonna be more than just enough_

"Oh my God how stupid are we?" Misty laughed as she mirrored Sara's movements moments before.

The girls smiled and sang as they watched the two couples dance.

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

Catherine sighed as she moved closer into Sara, laying her head on Sara's shoulder.

_It's gonna be love_

_Oh, it's gonna be love_

Catherine nuzzled into Sara neck as Sara hands tightened around Catherine's waist.

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

"I love you Catherine," Sara whispered into her hair.

Catherine hands came out from behind Sara's neck and caressed the sides of her face.

"I love you to Sara." she said pulling Sara into a kiss.

_It's gonna be me, baby _

_It's gonna be you, baby_

_It's gonna be me, baby _

_It's gonna be you_

Catherine giggled in surprise when Sara lifted her slightly off the ground, and while keeping her arms around Catherine's waist and Catherine's around her neck, spun Catherine sound in a circle.

_It's gonna be..._

_It's gonna be love_

At the end of the song, the couples kissed again and turned their attention to Lindsey and Shayla. They clapped and hugged the girls.

"So, is it gonna be looooooove Sara?" Lindsey smiled.

"No, sorry honey." Sara said still holding Catherine's hand.

"WHAT!" Lindsey said looking as if she was about to cry.

"It already is love." Sara smiled kissing Catherine.

"That's not right either Sara," Catherine replied

Sara looked at Catherine completely puzzled. Catherine took both Sara's hands in hers, looked deep into her eyes before she kissed Sara again. They pulled away breathless and Catherine smiled at Sara.

"It's always been love Sara. Always."

The End

The song 'It's Gonna Be Love' belongs to Mandy Moore and can be found on the 'A Walk to Remember' Soundtrack


End file.
